A Medieval Miscellany
by Letty Merrylegs
Summary: Phoebe sends herself back to the medieval times and meets up with two demons to be, while Piper and Paige deal with Phoebes Medieval past self.
1. A Past Life

A Medieval Miscellany Chapter One: Past life's

(Takes place just before Paige and Richard brake up)

Author's notes:

Yes I know not the best opening paragraph in the world but it gets better and will probably make more sense on the demon front if you read Power Drain by Jamie Carter, read and enjoy Letty Merrylegs

Phoebe Halliwell sat in the attic of the manor studying the Book of Shadows. The page she was on was about switching bodies with a past life, she was considering trying it. She thought hard for a second, if she did go back to her past life she wouldn't have to deal with the problems of the modern day world and she would get a break from demons. She decided to give it a go. So she read the spell and closed her eyes, when she opened them again the world stated spinning, blinding lights surrounded Phoebe, she felt like she was flying, there was a loud whooshing noise and she landed in her past life.

Phoebe blinked she knew instantly that she was Mary Warren and her boyfriend Edward was sat in front of her. He was a tall male with short jet black hair, big brown eyes and pale skin. It felt funny she had never seen this person before in her life but she knew him.

"If you must meet my brother he'll be in the stables" Edward said and Phoebe remembered a conversion they had just been having, she had asked to meet Edward's family but the only family that was close by was his brother, Edward detested his brother.

"I won't come with you though, I have no desire to see the boy" he said

"Where's the stable then?" She asked smiling pleasantly.

"It's just over there" he said pointing at a large wooden building "Just asked the first person you find for hat boy"

"Can I help you?" a voice asked, Phoebe looked up startled, a blonde boy was stood next to her in the door to the stable building "Erm I'm looking for the err hat boy" Phoebe said, unsure whether or not he knew what she was talking about.

"I'll fetch him" the boy said disappearing into the building. There was a short wait before another boy emerged from the wooden building, he had chin length jet black hair, deep green eyes and a slightly deformed noise and a hat that was pulled down to his eyebrow. He scowled at Phoebe, clearly not pleased with the visit.

"Yes" he asked moodily Phoebe wasn't sure what to say to him, "Erm I'm your brothers' girlfriend"

"Oh do you have mental problems or are you just blind?" He asked bitterly.

"Neither" Phoebe replied "I just think he's charming"

"So it's the insane thing then"

"No I just like your brother"

"So you admit you're insane then"

"I am not insane"

"Ohh I see you're in denial"

"No I'm not insane"

"Sure whatever you say"

"You have to be the most annoying boy I have meet in my entire life" Phoebe was torn between being amused by the boy and hitting him "Do you even have a name or are you just the annoying Fisher boy" she asked.

"That depends who you are talking to, I am the annoying Fisher boy to the ladies! 'I'm hat boy to the other stable boys; to nobles I am William Fisher stable boy and to my friends I'm Will. What you call me is up to you, but if it's a name I dislike I may not answer" William replied.

"Okay then I'll call you erm" Phoebe paused in thought "Will"

"You're not my friend"

"No but I will be"

"That's where you're wrong, you like my brother and you're not even drunk" William said half jokingly.

"She might not be, but give me five hours and you and I will be, Will. It's time to go to the dance" a voice said loudly from behind, Phoebe turned round to see a boy with short brownish blond hair, deep brown eyes who was a good deal shorter than William.

"No, Thomas I won't I'm not going and Joseph said that if I don't finish up here before I go home, he'll tell who stole all the jewels, bad thing, very bad thing."

"Aww little Will thought I was serious" behind Will there was a tall boy with ginger hair and grey eyes.

"William we are going out and that is final…" Thomas said grabbing one of Williams arms "…and you are coming with, us Joseph care to assist me"

"I certainly would" Joseph the ginger boy replied, grabbing the other arm and him and Thomas began dragging a bemused William away from the stable

"But I haven't even fed the horses yet" Will protested.

"You coming Mary?" Thomas asked ignoring Will.

"I shouldn't Eds waiting for me" Phoebe replied.

"Wait she's _that_ Mary" William asked, looking at Joseph who along with Thomas let go of his arms so he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Owww what was that for?" "Ed's boring!" Thomas said over the top of Will's indignant question.

"Well a little" Phoebe agreed.

"Great, so you'll come with us as we aren't boring" Joseph grabbed Phoebe by the arm and pulled her over to them, then gestured to go first.


	2. Mary Warren, not quite what was expected

A Medieval Miscellany Chapter Two: Mary Warren, not quite what was expected

Author's notes:

Thank you to both people who reviewed, I am aiming to get some more but if I don't it's not the end of the world but as Bridy said 'the end of the universe' Letty Merrylegs

Paige Matthews-Halliwell walked through the door into the attic, she had been looking for Phoebe and she found her in the attic or at least she found her feet but that's all she could see, sticking over the back of a chair Paige raised an eyebrow.

"Phoebe?" Paige asked uncertainly "What are you doing?"

"Who's Phoebe?" A voice that was definitely Phoebe's said and a person that was definitely Phoebe came into view.

"Err you are…" Paige replied "…or at least you where"

"T'ain't humanly possible as Thomas would say." The person replied smiling pleasantly.

"Who are you then?" If Phoebe answered that she didn't know, Paige would assume that some demon had wiped her memory; if she answered with a name then she would call Piper and check the book of shadows.

"Mary Warren" the apparent owner of the name replied.

"Right" Paige said unsurely she almost called for Piper at the top of her lungs, but instinct told her to check the book first and so she closed her mouth after standing looking like a goldfish for a second. She then walked over to where the book was lying open. She looked at the page, it was open. At the top it read **Travelling to a Past Life** in big bold letters then there was a message which read…

Ever wondered what it was like to time travel! Well there is a way.

If ever a demon attack means you should require it or you just want to go back in time.

Escape your modern day problems with this spell and go back to a past life!!

"That's sooo cheesy" Paige noted, but also realized what she found cheesy would take Phoebe right in, with the line 'Escape all your modern day problems…' this must be what had happened.

Piper Halliwell looked at Paige then at Mary, _time to get to the bottom of this_ she thought, she looked Mary up and down she had decided to her change clothes. After Paige had tried to explain what had happened and was wearing Phoebe's least tight pair of jeans and an old jumper of Cole's, that he had left that Phoebe hadn't thrown away yet. This made Piper determined to find out when she was from.

"What year is it?" piper asked beginning the interrogation.

"1885" Mary answered coolly.

"Are women not supposed to wear feminine clothing" Piper continued to drill.

"They are but men's clothing is twice as comfortable and frankly the clothing you have is ugly" Mary replied just as coolly as before.

"But that's not very lady like" Piper observed.

"Lady like my back passage, if you can tell me how to work on the land in a tight dress and pathetic shoes, then I'll be more then happy to comply with your ladylikeness"

At this Paige broke down in to a fit of delightful giggles "I though women of your time where pathetic and the men won everything all the time"

At this Mary smiled slyly "Men _DO_ everything all the time, I think that says it all!"

"You know I think your right" Paige said still giggling.

Piper gave Paige a 'I'm trying to do something here glance' but it was to late, Mary was strong minded and had no intention of being interrogated and there for wouldn't be and Paige found the whole processes boring, so therefore decided that they could skip it.


	3. revenge unsevered

A Medieval Miscellany Chapter Three: revenge unsevered

Author's notes: in order to make up for my lack of updating I give you Chapie three the longest Chapie so far! Read enjoy and review Letty Merrylegs

"WILL" Thomas Bakers voice erupted in to the under layers of the mansion disturbing the silence of the eare damp space.

"What?" Will replied distantly he had a feeling about what Thomas wanted but he hoped he was wrong he wasn't ready for that yet.

"Rearrange theses words: Arse your lazy get now up!" Will rolled over on the floor and stared up the cellar steps at the green door that Thomas's voice was coming through "Why?" he asked highly disgruntled at being disturbed and highly nervous of his suspicions.

"Because Cole said it's time to go!" On the other side of the door Thomas was getting frustrated.

"I shall get my lazy arse up off the floor and come with you if you answer me one riddle!" Will yelled back hopefully

"Shoot! Thomas exclaimed if he got it wrong he'd just kick the door down and drag Will out kicking and screaming anyway

"There's a really short guy dead on the floor with a stick in his hand, he died of natural causes. Then this other slightly taller guy walks past the window sees the dead guy and laughs! Why is the guy dead?"

"That's point less!" Thomas cried angrily "Just come on!"

"Fine" replied a highly disgruntled Will grabbing his hat. If he was going to die he was going to die with his hat intact!

He sighed there was no way round it he had to go! This sucked! He had to go and get fried, blown up and full of glass, it was times like this he wished he'd said no….

"Will" Thomas said testily, "are you even listening to me!"

"Yeah kind of" Will answered looking out of the window of the living room distantly

"What did I say" Thomas demanded.

"Kill the kid, I got it!" Will was still looking out the window

"and I'll be…?" Thomas clapped his hands attempting to make will look round

"Being distracting" Will was like a small child at school reciting the times table you knew that by tomorrow he would have forgotten but you couldn't say anything because he knew it now.

"And what have you not got to do?"

"Say who sent us!"

"Or"

"Make noise or take to long"

"Or"

"Kill the brown haired one!"

"Which brown haired one?"

"The high pitched brown haired one!"

"But by all mean's" Cole Turner put in "destroy the other two"

Thomas glared at Cole it was hard enough to make Will remember simple rules with out him confusing Will's small mind

"Just make sure that it's not the high pitched one okay!" Cole stressed

"Yes I know, Shimmer in, be quiet, Kill the kid, Shimmer up and find Thomas, if there's time Kill all but the high pitched brown haired one, Shimmer out , then leave!"

"And why must you do it right" Thomas asked impatiently

"Cause other wise Cole'll fry me and then you'll stab me! or something nasty like that"

"Yes" Cole replied equally inpatient "now go"

"I'm gone" Will said as the room faded out of view and the a nursery took its place Will's eyes didn't stop to take in the surroundings they feel straight on the coat where Cole and Thomas had said the child would be

and there he was looking up at Will with his big blue eyes he didn't even have his force field up. "I cant do this" Will muttered "You have to" he said a little more loudly "you don't want frying Fisher you know you don't!" He closed his eye and moved his hand forward before he even tried to freeze the child he opened his eyes the child still hadn't put he's force field up he knew Will couldn't do it!

"Shh" he said quietly to the intently watching child "don't tell anyone I was here" Will swallowed hard "It looks like I'm doing another runner Kid…. Only this time I'll be running from Thomas and Cole" he was about to leave when the door opened Piper Helliwell walked in at the same moment a yell of "Piper Demon" Will's face fell panic filled him what the hell was he going to do he couldn't just leave Thomas no way! Well he could do, but Thomas wouldn't lave him he shimmered up to the attic the same moment as Thomas shimmered out the was a zapping noise and some weird blue thing flashed up around him he tried to shimmer out spasms of pain shot through him and he landed on the floor with a thud he was trapped!

"PIPER DEMON" the ginger haired witch screamed after Thomas shimmered in

"Really where!" he muttered sarcastically before freezing over Paige's lips

"Now," Thomas began, in that cold sarcastic 'you know I'm better then you!' manner that only he possessed. "here's how it's going to work. I'll un freeze your mouth, providing you get your sister up here _with out_ that charming child of hers"

Paige made a grab for a potion and Thomas gave a wave of his hand and Paige flew back against the wall with ice round her middle "I wouldn't!" Thomas exclaimed glaring at her

"Tom" Mary's voice rang through the attic, Thomas's face fell, if you have ever had a bad dream in which you dream you're awake and the one good thing in your life is trying to kill you then you can imagine how Thomas felt. If you've ever been betrayed, hurt and used by some one you loved but kept on loving them anyway, then you know how Thomas felt. This feeling that he had never felt before shot through him like little electric shocks he steered at her painfully before shimmering at the same moment Will shimmered in at the same moment Mary dropped a crystal on the floor completing the cage.

The ice melted Paige, landed on the floor and walked over to see the demon he had distant frosty blue eyes with a tint of green through them his skin was deathly white his lips where chapped and pale and he had jet black hair which was chin length and poker straight he had been wearing a hat but it was now on the floor next to him he was looking up at her, frightened.

"Why are you here?" Paige asked impatiently, as if she didn't know !

"I don't know" he replied shakily "they told me to come!"

"Who did?" she asked again equally impatient

"Uh uh he told me not to tell!" the demon replied

"Who told you not tell?" Paige asked in a tone that was slightly gentler

"I'm not thick" he folded his arms and looked stubborn

"Yes you are Fisher!" Marry snarled

The fear on the demon's face vanished and was replaced by pure cold hatred "you're dead!" he spat!

"So are you William Fisher" she replied coolly, Paige had a name so she went to check the book.

"I'm an immortal demon you're a dead traitor" Will's voice shook he looked like he was going to cry

"You're evil…" Mary began but Will cut her off with "Yeah because of you!" he was getting angrier and angrier just by her being there _this could help_ Paige thought _make him spill._

"That was your own fault!" Mary glared "it was you own brainless fault"

"You know you're not that anti evil your self you were married to tom till you drowned him!"

"I DID NOT KILL HIM!" Mary yelled she was getting angry to "Mary go find Piper" Paige barked walking over to the cage with her book "So" Paige asked coolly

"Oh go to hell which" Will barked spiting on the floor Piper would go crazy about cleaning up demon spit!

"I know who sent you" she continued "there's a small part on you basically says you're an ugly bad kisser who's Bakers lap dog…"

"ugly bad kisser maybe, but I am not Thomas's lap dog" Will interrupted "He may be Coles but I'm work for my benefit only" Bingo he'd let slip and he realised it his face fell and the fear seen earlier returned as much as she hated to admit it he was hot in a defenceless kind of way…


End file.
